


Days of Being Wild

by Thunderbull



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbull/pseuds/Thunderbull
Summary: After taking his first steps towards independence, Garen Crownguard has finally met his match. Darius, a man brutish as he is relentless, has proven himself a daunting adversary, but Garen was not one to back down from a challenge either. However, Garen soon realizes that their relationship wasn't going to be the typical rivalry when Darius expresses a sudden and unexpected interest in him as a potential romantic interest.
Relationships: Garen Crownguard/Darius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Days of Being Wild

**Author's Note:**

> It's not often I find myself in the headspace to write something, so I figured I'd make the most of this rare occasion and do something even remotely productive. As anticipated, I decided to write about one of the better things life had to offer: men in love. Here is what I was able to come up with after wrestling with words for hours on end; the fruits of my labor, if you will. I hope you will find it to your liking.

A few things were within Garen Crownguard’s expectations as he climbed up the stairs to his new apartment flat. A modest but comfortable living space 15 minutes away from his college campus. Bare walls to soon cover with posters of his favorite movies, metal bands, and sports teams. A couple of places to fix up here and there, perhaps a leaky faucet and some flickering lights, but ultimately, a place to call home for the years to come.

What he did not expect, however, was to be greeted by a deep, laid-back voice growling the verbal equivalent of an obscenely lurid catcall once he arrived at his floor.

“Didn’t expect the guy next door to be so damn good looking.”

Garen’s head jerked up to see a man leaning on the doorway of the apartment right across his own, one arm resting on the doorframe, the other holding a can of beer. His callous posture exuded an aura of rebellious delinquency, not to mention his shirtless disposition, a black tank top haphazardly slung over his shoulder. Garen wasn’t able to put a finger on what was more startling: the man’s shameless display of indecency, or his immense physique bulging with musculature.

“Name’s Darius. Reckon you’re a freshman at the West Valoran too?”

The man supposedly named Darius unfurled from his stance and extended his free hand, which Garen shook briskly. Garen noticed Darius’s hands were scarred and had a grip befitting of a seasoned wrestler or powerlifter. In Garen’s honest opinion, Darius looked more like a lethal criminal than a college student, but the strap of the West Valoran University lanyard hanging out of his pants pocket seemed to suggest otherwise.

“I’m Garen. Garen Crownguard,” Garen introduced himself, trying his best to appear unperturbed by Darius’s flirtatious, almost licentious attitude. “My first year at West Valoran starts next week. I’ll be looking forward to being your colleague.”

 _And nothing more_ , Garen couldn’t help but think.

“Fuck, you work out?” Darius continued to inquire, pushing a fist into Garen’s chest.

It was a rhetorical question, no doubt. As a dedicated athlete ever since he first set foot on the football fields, now weighing an impressive 290 pounds, it was to nobody’s surprise that Garen did not fool around in the gym.

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself,” Garen replied modestly, which to his slight annoyance, was met with laughter.

“You can do yourself a favor and cut the formalities, Crownguard,” Darius chuckled, taking a swig from his can. “At this rate, it’s going to feel like I’m screwing a goddamn professor when I’m fucking you.”

“What?” Garen asked, taking a moment for the words to sink in, eyes widening in disbelief.

“You heard me right.” Darius sneered, crushing the empty can and tossing it aside.

He lumbered towards Garen until the two men were face-to-face, and nonchalantly wrapped his muscular arm around Garen’s shoulder. His piercing green eyes drilled into Garen’s deep blue. Unwilling to back down, Garen crossed his arms in unflinching defiance, every muscle in his body refusing to show even the smallest sign of trepidation towards the stranger he had just met. A bitter grimace began to tug at his lips.

“Lighten up, won’t you?” Darius scoffed, his tone almost mocking. “Or else you’re going to feel really stupid when you find out how much you like how it feels to have my cock up your ass.”

“I’m straight,” Garen responded with as much confidence as he could muster. “We’re not having sex, Darius.”

“Is that so?” Darius smirked, slowly stepping away and turning his back to Garen, the cocksure smile yet to leave his face. “See you around then, Crownguard.”

He then wordlessly walked into his flat, giving Garen one final look over the shoulder before slamming the door shut. Garen, alone once again, stood silently between the two rooms. He was left utterly dumbfounded by the events that had just taken place, his confusion only exacerbated by the crimson on his cheeks and the rapid beating of his heart.

* * *

Garen let out a sigh of satisfaction as he examined his handiwork. His new home didn’t feel so unfamiliar, now that his bags were unpacked and his personal belongings had all found their respective places in the flat. Everything would’ve been in perfect order if it wasn’t for one man, that man undeniably being Darius. Thoughts of him were belligerent and obtrusive, his arrogant grin and overbearing demeanor burned into Garen’s memory like a branding iron to the flesh. Garen furrowed his brows, the attempt to shake off Darius’s snarling, domineering image only becoming an increasingly futile exercise with the passing of time.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, collapsing onto the couch out of frustration.

It was a day longer than most, even without Darius complicating matters to the nth degree. All the organizing and heavy lifting barely gave Garen any time to be at ease, making him learn the hard way that moving was far from a one-man job. Perhaps he could’ve gotten some of his friends to help; Jarvan and Xin were always happy to lend a hand and were generally uproarious to be around as well. He also could’ve asked his sister Lux to come over, whose tireless energy and vibrant optimism would’ve been able to effortlessly lighten the load. Alas, at the end of the day, he was relieved he had done it the way he had. It was a symbolic gesture, emblematic of a new beginning. Here, in this room, he would start anew, free do whatever his heart desired, go wherever his soul yearned to be. The sense of independence was intoxicating.

Garen treated himself to a cold shower and changed into his nighttime clothes, his mind finally at rest for the time being. He laid down on his bed and allowed the moonlight streaming through the curtains to lull him to sleep.

* * *

It was 4 am when Garen’s eyes burst open. Something must’ve stirred him awake. Garen bolted upright at once, his body stiffening as he identified the source of the disturbance: his room had dismal soundproofing. Every single sound originating from the other flat on the floor was delivered to Garen’s bedroom with clarity and celerity. It didn’t take Garen long to remind himself that the flat in question was owned by none other than Darius. Garen clenched his jaw, the clangor of something banging against wood rattling the paper-thin wall between his room and Darius’s. What followed were the moans and screams of a man Garen did not recognize, his voice displaying equal parts pain and pleasure. Amidst the cacophony resounded Darius’s stoic but rhythmic grunting, its pace aligned with whatever was vehemently thrusting into the wall. There was no mistaking it. Darius was having extremely loud and ostentatious sex with another man, and it was keeping Garen awake all through the night.

* * *

“This is the third time you’ve dozed off today, Garen,” Jarvan observed, passing a football back and forth with Xin.

“Huh?”

Garen, realizing he’s been nodding off in front of his friends yet again, hurriedly sat upright on the bench and wiped his mouth with his palm.

“Maybe you should let the man sleep a little, Jarvan,” Xin interjected, grabbing the football out of the air before throwing it back to Jarvan. “He clearly hasn’t been getting enough rest lately. Isn’t that right, Garen?”

Already a week into the semester, it was now commonplace for the three to spend their afternoons on the football field, taking a breather in the brief but leisurely window of time between the end of classes and the beginning of football practice. Garen brought his hand to his forehead, knowing that Xin was right. Since Garen had moved into his home, there hasn't been a single night where Darius decided he wasn't in the mood for sex. He never slept with the same man twice; Garen could peer out his window each morning to see a different attractive man stagger out the apartment building. They all wailed Darius’s name in the same raucous, ear-splitting pitch, nevertheless. Truth be told, Garen had no idea what to do with Darius, nor how to explain his persistent tiredness to his friends. That a six-foot-five brute of a man next door declared he’d have sex with Garen, and singlehandedly decimated his sleep schedule with his late-night “activities?” Some things were simply best left undisclosed, Garen concluded.

“I’m just feeling stressed out, that’s all,” Garen assured, getting on his feet and managing a weary smile. “I’ll try to get more rest.”

“No big deal?” Xin asked, passing the football to Garen.

“No big deal,” Garen repeated, catching the football with a single hand.

He didn’t enjoy telling lies, especially to his closest friends. A pang of guilt struck his gut.

“Whatever you say, man,” Jarvan said, shrugging. “Hope you’re at least awake enough to take some tackles, because do you know what’s coming up in 2 minutes?”

“The practice?” Garen quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, the practice. But also, rumor has it that coach has news of a new member joining the team. Heard he’s a real hotshot.” Jarvan announced in somewhat of a hushed tonality, as if delivering a piece of elusive, classified information.

“There is no rumor, Jarvan,” Xin remarked, rolling his eyes. “I spoke to the coach this morning. He confirmed that one person made the tryouts and will be joining us as our new fullback, after our last one got hammered at that party and broke both his arms while trying to do a one-hand headstand on the flimsiest pool table ever.”

Garen winced, remembering the events of that unfortunate night.

“This feels like something I should’ve been informed about,” Garen murmured. “This is all very sudden, wouldn’t you say?”

“At least you know now,” Xin said, matter-of-factly. “In fact, here he comes now. I think coach said his name was—”

“Didn’t think to find you here out of all places, Crownguard,” a gruff voice rang through the field, interrupting Xin.

Garen didn’t even have to look the other direction to know who that voice belonged to, yet he did anyway. Sure enough, from the other side of the gridiron marched Darius, clad in uniform and football gear that matched Garen’s. It wasn’t long before he and Garen were facing one another, the space between them dangerously narrow.

“What are you doing here?” Garen demanded, gritting his teeth.

“Funny thing, because I was about to ask the exact same thing,” Darius returned.

“I’m the captain,” Garen asserted, to which Darius reciprocated with an expression of subtle amusement.

“Garen, you know this dude?” Jarvan chipped in, pointing a thumb towards Darius.

“He’s my neighbor,” Garen answered sourly.

“Call me Darius,” Darius greeted and went on to shake hands with Jarvan and Xin.

“So I’ve heard,” Xin said. “I can see why coach has high hopes for you.”

“If you’re trying to flatter me, I’ll have to stop you right there,” Darius laughed. “All I’m looking for is to have a good time and bash some heads together, so try to keep up, yeah?”

As Garen watched his friends walk away with Darius to join the rest of the team, sharing a joke or two, he was taken aback at just how likable Darius could be when he wasn’t trying to be a complete jackass. Sure, his inherent arrogance was present, as well as his brazen bellicosity that bordered on intimidation, but his unmistakable charisma and confidence made it remarkably easy for him to earn the respect of others. Trudging along to follow his friends, Garen realized he had no choice but to put up with Darius’s antics for now.

The scorching sun beat down on the grass as the practice session picked up momentum. Although reluctant, Garen had to admit Darius was an exceptionally formidable presence on the field. He would tirelessly charge across the field like a raging bull, brushing off tackles as if one would a leaf floating in the spring breeze. It was truly an unfair predicament, how Garen had to dedicate a considerable bulk of his mental energy to fight his constant drowsiness, while Darius never seemed to demonstrate anything less than peak physical condition, despite fucking all those men every night. Deciding that he won’t let himself be outperformed by a newcomer, let alone a bastard like Darius, Garen rushed into the group of players, immediately seizing command of the playing field. He would deal with Darius later. The only thing that mattered to him right now was the distance between him, the ball, and the touchdown line.

* * *

Garen dragged himself into his flat, the hues of pink and orange that painted the darkening sky signaling the end of another day. He was never one for overexertion; he believed that true strength lied in perseverance and not overwhelming force, but today was different. Perhaps he wanted to prove something to Darius. He cursed himself for letting Darius get to his head yet again. Shedding off his uniform, he collapsed on his bed out of exhaustion, hoping to get some shut-eye before Darius brings home another man, which he did a few hours later. As Darius fucked, Garen covered his ear with a pillow, worried that Darius would punch a hole in the wall with his pounding. He was not thinking about Darius’s muscular body, glistening beads of sweat clinging onto his chest. He was not thinking about how big his cock must be to make men scream like that. And he was definitely not thinking about what it would be like to be the person underneath him, lost in lust, caution, and compassion.


End file.
